sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Storm/Those Words Are Killing You/Transcripción
Opening *The Olivia Tremor Control - A Place We Have Been To 250px The Storm Siempre corriendo tarde. Siempre escapando. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a los dos hermanos? ¿No era suficiente con querer estar a las alturas de aquellos que los querían destruir? ¡Pues no! Siempre buscaban ir mucho más allá de las cosas sin importar todos los riesgos; sobre todo Deúzkær, que por sí solo ya era el ser más terco sobre la faz del universo. Y Winter, el mayor de los hermanos, que se supone que ya debería estar consciente de la situación, ¿por qué sigue sufriendo las consecuencias de las acciones de su familia? ¿Por qué simplemente no se va a vivir a otro lado? ¿Tendrá otro lugar al que pueda llegar y ser bien recibido? Ahora bien. Todo por lo que habían pasado comienza a tener efecto en todos, sobre todo en los hermanos, ahora escondidos en debajo de una locomotora que siempre pasa por las afueras de San Fernando. Deúzkær era el más afectado, pues desde que se ocultaron ahí —hace unas cuantas horas— no había podido pensar en otra cosa más que la letra de “Pulled Out to Sea…” de The Music Tapes: Product of the father's seed Left inside the mother deep Soon it did crawl out and spend All his youth's eternity... Never did dad forgive we. Tenía derecho en sentirse así. ¿Pues no era eso, un producto de su padre, abandonado en la profundidad de su madre? Justo así se sentía, alguien que vino al mundo a sobrevivir como pudiera... Si tuviera algo para poder quitarse la vida, consideraría el hacerlo. Winter salió un breve momento de su escondite, aparte de vigilar que dejaron atrás a quien quiera que los persiguió desde la cafetería, no aguantaba un fuerte dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho, fue cuando se enteró que estaba sangrando a causa de unos rasguños muy profundos. El sol estaba quemando lo suficientemente fuerte como para secar la sangre del brazo de Winter. Deúzkær igual salió, él ya estaba harto del olor a cera que penetraba con fuerza debajo de la locomotora. —¿Qué pasó, Win? —preguntó Deúzkær. Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba así. —Ya ni siquiera lo sé. —respondió Winter, se le escuchaba muy mal. —Hermano… ¿Cómo crees que acabe esta historia? —Sólo te puedo decir esto: no acabaremos bien… ¿Por qué me llamaste “hermano”? Digo… Tú eres el único que conozco que puede pronunciar este horrible nombre que me puso Ólaf. —No sé… ¿Sabes? Creo que pudo haber sido peor… Cualquier palabra en inglés que parece sonar bien hubiera sido tu nombre, cosas como… No sé... “Spirit”, “Snow”, “Blood”, y un largo etcétera. —Winter… Ya sabes. “Invierno” en inglés. —¡Ese nombre si existe! Recuerda a Winter Miller… Ya sabes, ¿El de Scenes from the Suburbs? —Lo sé… Ese si… ¡Pero este maldito nombre te apuesto a que ni el infeliz de Ólaf lo puede pronunciar! Deúzkær se queda callado. Aquello que más temía se había hecho realidad: ya estaban tras de ellos otra vez, y ahora ya estaban a su merced. —Winter… Otra vez vienen hacia nosotros. —dijo Deúzkær pretendiendo estar tranquilo. —Avísale a Mordecai, pero disimuladamente. —¿Disimuladamente? —respondió Winter desesperado. —¡Deúzkær, ya vienen por nosotros! ... No hay necesidad de disimular… —¡Mordecai! —gritó Deúzkær hacia la locomotora, donde Mordecai estaba escondido. Y de ahí salió una imagen que acompañará a los Ólafsson por el resto de sus vidas. Mordecai salió de debajo de la locomotora cubierto de sangre y con unos profundos cortes en la cara, por si no era suficiente con verlo en ese estado, tenía consigo una navaja de explorador manchada de color rojo. Los hermanos le preguntaron, muy asustados, qué le había pasado. —No hay de qué preocuparse. —dijo Mordecai en tono relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos veían a Mordecai con un miedo extremo, pero no fue hasta que este se agachó un momento y sacó algo de abajo de la locomotora. Resulta que mientras los hermanos hablaban sobre sus nombres, Dominic encontró su escondite y entró él, donde fue sorprendido por Mordecai. A pesar de ser un espacio bastante reducido, fue una pelea bastante intensa, sobre todo por el coraje que Mordecai tenía a Dominic. Mordecai le había enterrado la navaja a Dominic justo en su estómago, y en la desesperación de este, trató de hacerle daño, causándole los cortes en la cara. Mordecai siguió apuñalando a Mordecai, hasta dejar su abdomen totalmente hecho pedazos, a tal grado de que a la hora de sacarlo de debajo de la locomotora, sus intestinos estaban totalmente expuestos. Al verlo, Deúzkær vomitó y Winter había perdido dos de tres puntos de cordura que le quedaban. “Ese es el precio que hay que pagar si estás en esa mierda” diría Ólaf. —¡¿Qué esperan?! —dijo Mordecai. —¡Vámonos! Les costó mucho trabajo asimilar lo que habían visto. Principalmente por ser un terreno que ninguno de ellos había recorrido antes con excepción de Deúzkær, quien vio cómo le volaron los sesos a Miles Prower en Haust Garden, pero esto era totalmente distinto, era un familiar suyo, y fue asesinado en defensa propia por un sujeto —al que nunca habían visto— asignado por su madre para protegerlos. Terminaron escapando de ese lugar con una imagen totalmente diferente de ese sujeto. Corrieron aproximadamente media hora. Terminaron llegando a la carretera que conecta Hype City con Havoc A. Estaba siendo bastante transitada a esas horas de la tarde —02:51 de la tarde para ser precisos—. Los tres sabían que quedarse en Hype City era arriesgarse demasiado, tuvieron que recurrir a medidas drásticas. Mordecai caminó hasta quedar en medio de la carretera, un conductor lo vio y frenó en seco para no hacerle nada, el zorro se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, la abrió y sacó al sujeto del auto mientras lanzaba miles de palabras lamentándose, el tipo no parecía agresivo. —¡Oigan, ¿Qué esperan?! —gritó Mordecai. Los dos hermanos subieron al auto y Mordecai pisó a fondo el acelerador. Cuando creyeron haber escapado de Hype City, el auto negro de Idiot Brothers se detuvo enfrente de ellos. Mordecai no tuvo tiempo de frenar, por lo que impactaron con el auto blindado, el cual no resultó tan dañado; el frente del auto robado fue totalmente destruído, el parabrisas se redujo a pequeños trozos de cristal afilados como cuchillas, algunos incrustados en la cabeza de Mordecai y en las bolsas de aire, Winter y Deúzkær resultaron ilesos, así que bajaron del auto como pudieron y comenzaron a correr. Algunos de los hombres de Idiot Brothers fueron a inspeccionar a Mordecai, quien yacía ensangrentado de la cara en el tablero del auto, mientras que otros fueron en persecución de los dos hermanos. Winter comenzó a quejarse por un extraño dolor en su pierna izquierda, cosa que le estaba impidiendo correr más rápido; estaba comenzando a rezagar hasta que Deúzkær lo vio muy por detrás. Tuvo que regresar por él. Al ver esto, los de Idiot Brothers no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y de inmediato los rodearon. —A su padre le agradará ver a sus dos hijos juntos. —dijo uno de los agentes. Deúzkær estaba viendo a su alrededor buscando salidas, pero ya era muy tarde. —Se los advertimos: ¡No se hagan nuestros enemigos!— Tomó su rifle, y a cada uno les disparó dardos tranquilizantes. Ambos quedaron noqueados. Those Words Are Killing You de Interrogatorios. Guarida de Idiot Brothers —01:08 am Deúzkær está esposado a una mesa de interrogatorios, sigue inconsciente por el dardo que le dispararon a él y a su hermano. Ólaf entró a la sala con una taza de té que colocó a un lado de donde su hijo estaba durmiendo. Por una extraña razón, la sala era el único lugar limpio de la guarida de 40 pisos. No pasarán más de 15 minutos cuando Deúzkær de señales de vida. —¿Padre, qué carajo me hiciste? —pregunta Deúzkær. Seguía atontado por el tranquilizante. —Tranquilo. —responde Ólaf. —No hay nadie aquí, más que tú y yo. —¿Y detrás de la ventana-espejo? —Sólo está Winter. No te preocupes por él, está bien… Y si no me crees, en la pantalla está la imagen de la cámara de seguridad de aquel lado. —Efectivamente, Winter estaba sentado en una silla viendo a través del cristal lo que está pasando, tenía una venda en su pierna izquierda. —Padre… Sólo quiero saber por qué has estado ocultando la verdad todo este tiempo… ¿Qué pasó con Zach, cuál es tu verdadero apellido, por qué...? —¡¡Tranquilo!! ¡Deúzkær Ólafsson! —suspira unos segundos— Contestaré todas tus preguntas… No importa qué tan horrible sea lo que escuches… Así que… Dispara. Deúzkær: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con mi hermano Zachary Ólafsson? Ólaf: ¿Sabes? Creo que iniciaste con una de las más fuertes… Efectivamente, Zachary Ólafsson era tu hermano. Era menor que tú, tenía catorce años. Trabajaba conmigo en la organización localizando llamadas. Un día se hartó y amenazó con delatarme a mí y a todos, incluida tu madre. Dominic lo empujó por las escaleras, ya estaba muerto cuando llegó al descanso de las mismas, se rompió el cuello al golpearse contra el borde de uno de los escalones… Y supongo que ya sabes lo de la matrícula de Neutral Milk Hotel, el auto lo registré a su nombre para que nadie sospechara de mí. (Deúzkær comenzó a llorar una vez que Ólaf terminó de hablar; Winter, en cambio, sentía una horrible impotencia y un deseo de asesinar a su propio padre). Deúzkær: *suspiro* bueno… ¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca de tus cambios de apellido? Ólaf: Ahora que lo pienso mejor, cambiar mi nombre hubiera sido mejor. Así no se hubieran enterado de todo esto. Mi verdadero apellido es Gunnarsson. El apellido Árnarsson se me ocurrió para poder registrarme en los trámites que llegaran a presentarse. Winter: *a través de un altavoz* ¿Acaso no sabes que si tienes antecedentes así no puedes registrar nada? ¡¡Miserable asesino!! Ólaf: Siguiente pregunta… (comenzó a temblar y su voz se hizo más temblorosa también) Deúzkær: ¿Dominic es hijo de quién? Ólaf: Después de la perra de Alison no quiso hablarme nunca más, conocí a una dama llamada Sarah. La pobre infeliz me robó dinero y se fue de la ciudad. Ella es madre de Dominic, por cierto ¿dónde está? Deúzkær: Muerto. Mordecai lo apuñaló hasta sacarle los intestinos. (La cordura de Ólaf comenzaba a despedazarse cada vez más y más) Ólaf: Hmm… Errr….. Siguien…. Continua… (comienza a llorar) Deúzkær: ¿Por qué elegiste esta vida? Ólaf: Hijo… Cuando naciste estábamos en quiebra. No me lo tomes a mal. Pero no podíamos mantenerlos en condiciones así: yo y un amigo robamos bancos para tener dinero. Al tipo le terminaron dando un tiro en la cabeza. En serio no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera… Así que si yo tenía que cargar con algo de culpa, ¿por qué no hacer que otros parásitos miserables carguen con algo de culpa formando una organización criminal? Hijo… Te amo y no quiero que acabes como yo. Deúzkær: ¿Por qué nos dejaste con Conely? Ólaf: Como dije, no podíamos mantenerlos en condiciones inestables, y Conely era a quien más confianza le tenía Alison. Creímos que ella era la mejor opción. Fue justo después de que regresamos del parque de diversiones de Avery Island… Winter entra a la cámara y le apunta a Ólaf con una pistola. —¡¡Pinche desgraciado!! —grita Winter a Ólaf mientras acerca su pistola hasta tenerla en el cuello de su padre. —¡¡Pudimos haber estado bien, no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado por TÚ culpa!! —¡¡Winter, tran…!! —¡¡No me digas qué hacer pseudo-islandés de mierda!! —le dice Winter a Deúzkær y le suelta un golpe en la cara con el arma. Ólaf le quita el arma a Winter y le da un fuerte golpe con ella, noqueándolo. Lo mismo a Deúzkær, sólo que a este lo golpeó en la cabeza, lo que le causó un gran daño. Antes de darse a la fuga, “libera” a Deúzkær y sale de la cámara. Ending *The Music Tapes - "Pulled Out to Sea..." 250px Categoría:Transcripciones